<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KC】再见巴别塔 by Everglow1422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298671">【KC】再见巴别塔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422'>Everglow1422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一切都是灰烬，但愿我们可以握紧余温。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning：只是想给自己写个故事，但其实根本不知道自己在写什么。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>“我永远得不到足够的热量，所以我燃烧——因冷而燃烧成灰烬。”【1】</p><p>01</p><p>“Who needs Ronaldo？”</p><p>离开皇家马德里不足一个月，甚至新赛季都还没开始，他就在媒体上看到老东家的球迷在球场边举着这样的牌子。</p><p>所有人都知道Ronaldo喜欢什么，喜欢胜利，喜欢被需要，喜欢被认可。于是他们用你可有可无的话来作为对你离去的报复。</p><p>他其实没什么怨恨，但也不得不承认自己的确憋着一口气。不过终究过去的都已过去，以饱满的精神状态接受新一天的挑战才是Ronaldo的处世哲学。</p><p>而Kaka的信息就出现在这个时候。</p><p>“意甲联赛的感觉怎么样？不过，无论如何我都相信你一定会很快适应的。”</p><p>他忽然想起五年前。</p><p>02</p><p>“那你确定要离开了？”</p><p>Kaka发现这几年过去他越来越读不懂Cris的眼神，几年前那个眼神一片清澈，轻轻松松被人看透的小男孩已经不可避免的成长为一个成熟的男人了。“我留在这里已经没有意义了，Cris。现在免签，我可以回到我的家，这很好。”</p><p>“你的家。”Kaka听到对方干巴巴的重复才意识到自己的措辞出现了问题。“我是说…”他还没能把后面的话讲完，就被对方匆匆打断，“你要回家了，回到一个大家都爱你，热切盼望你回去的地方，这很好，你说的对，这很好。”</p><p>Kaka看着对方苦笑，他知道对方在为此不开心，但是，但是这没有办法。</p><p>“我会去送你。你走的那天，我会去送你。”</p><p>03</p><p>Kaka在后面看着Cristiano拎着他的一个箱子，步伐大到几乎是用冲的一路走向登机口。</p><p>“Cris。”他在后面叫了一声，就看到对方立刻停下了脚步，却挺直了脊背不肯回头，“走慢一点吧，还有一会儿呢，没那么急。”</p><p>他看到对方回过头来，用一种介于温柔和悲伤之间的眼神看着他，然后顺从的点点头，放慢了脚步。而这也许是几个月以来他们之间最轻松的一次。</p><p>没有欲言又止，没有遮遮掩掩，没有话里有话。他自然听得出Cris话里的隐藏含义，但他装作不知道的时候就为故事写好了后来的走向。</p><p>走向是没有走向，到此为止。</p><p>而告别的一刻总要来临，他看到Cristiano再一次挺直了脊背，凑过来给了自己一个点到为止的拥抱就退开，再把行李箱递给他，向他挥手告别。</p><p>“Ciao，Ricky。”【2】</p><p>事实是，Cristiano根本不会说意大利语，而他也没想到他第一次说出口的一句意大利语就是一句告别。</p><p>04</p><p>可现在他不得不学意大利语了。</p><p>于是他发现再见的不同说法，而他们自那次告别之后直到今天都没能干干净净的再也不见，Cris想，也许原因就是那一次他用的词是Ciao。</p><p>应该用Addio的。【3】</p><p>05</p><p>他从回忆中脱身出来，打算回复那条短信。但是几次打进字去又删掉之后还是觉得无法回复，干脆只打了“当然”两个字作为回复。</p><p>他毕竟不是25岁了，不再是为了对方的一条短信辗转反侧无法入睡的年纪了。也不是发一条短信之前要雀跃很久删删改改，只为了把那一点点企图放进去又不会太突兀的年纪了。后来伯纳乌的人一个个离开，到最后他自己也离开，他在告别的过程中学会了很多。</p><p>比如如何和过去体面的告别。</p><p>其实无论对象是谁，都不过是告别而已。人都会习惯的。</p><p>06</p><p>他没去参加那个颁奖，所有人都以为他会去，但他最终还是没有出席。有什么意义呢？无论得奖还是不得奖，都是他作为皇马球员的过去了，而他现在效力在尤文图斯。</p><p>但他也因此错过了许久之后再一次和Kaka相遇的机会，他自己也不知道是应该松一口气还是应该为此遗憾。</p><p>他当然知道，他当然知道对方在过去的那些年里一直都能读懂他的隐喻，他甚至特意用过圣经之中的隐喻，上帝之子又怎么可能真的读不懂他的意思。</p><p>可是对方既然选择装作不知道，选择退一步维持朋友的表象，他除了顺从的表现出好兄弟的样子之外也不知道自己还能有什么选择。</p><p>虽然他一直说自己是世界第一第二第三的Cristiano Ronaldo，但他毕竟不是Apollo，没有那种即使心爱之人变成了月桂树也要他留在自己身边的变态爱好。【4】</p><p>于是他放手了，却又断断续续的想要握紧。</p><p>07</p><p>他其实并不是真的想和Kaka相逢，他曾经留下过太多和Kaka相关的失控表情。眼里的笑意，手上的小动作，藏不住的微表情。</p><p>环绕着他的摄像头记录下了一切，然后恨不得一帧一帧的分析他的表情他的想法，分析曾经的“伯纳乌双子星”到底有没有过一些什么。他其实挺想直接把答案说出来的，从来就没有过什么，无论是以上还是未满，他们之间的关系始终像是一杯温水，不会凉，但也带不来什么暖意。</p><p>而他受够了，他享受镜头，但这并不包括把自己所有的微小细节都放大供人咀嚼。尤其是感情方向的细节，他曾经凭着一己之力养活了半个英伦半岛的花边小报，但那些花边消息离得足够远，虽然看起来好像对他的名声有影响，但也带来额外的安全感。</p><p>可这不同，现在的镜头像显微镜一样戳在自己的脸上，等着看自己失态。哪怕是一点点的，不平，不满，愤怒，都会被放大。</p><p>这没有意义，可他没有办法。</p><p>那就不要出现。</p><p>08</p><p>三轮联赛过后，首球迟迟没来，媒体和新东家的怀疑又甚嚣尘上。但不过是老生常谈，他也没为那么多俱乐部效力过，不知道伯纳乌的球迷在苛刻这件事上到底能不能占到一个最字，但是，至少他们应该是最难满足的那一部分球迷吧。</p><p>而他看到报纸，说Kaka已经非常接近米兰的教练层。</p><p>这并不是他期待的。在西甲阔别五年之后在新的舞台上以崭新的面貌重逢？还是不要了。</p><p>这没有意义，他甚至有点排斥这个。</p><p>我们在告别之后就不该再重逢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注：</p><p>【1】：出自古斯塔夫·雅诺施《卡夫卡谈话录》。</p><p>【2】：再见，Ricky。</p><p>【3】：Addio的意思大概是永别，Ciao就是很随意的再见。英语里大概就是Goodbye和Farewell的区别。意大利语的你好和再见是同一种说法，还蛮妙的。</p><p>【4】：神话故事里，太阳神阿波罗由于触怒了小爱神丘比特，在丘比特之箭的作用下爱上了河神的女儿。但河神的女儿并不爱他，又不堪其扰，就让父亲帮帮自己带走自己的美貌，话音刚落她就变为了一株月桂树，而即使如此阿波罗也依然爱她。“你既然不能做我的妻子，你至少要做我的树。” 即“But since you cannot be my wife, you’ll be my tree.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09</p>
<p>他听到很多，很多人，很多声音。有爱他的，恨他的，也有过去的队友对他的形容。而很多人不知道的是，他其实并没有那么在乎。</p>
<p>他早就不再是初出茅庐，那个18岁的曼联7号的小子了。</p>
<p>他忽然想到，他们一起降临伯纳乌的那一年。</p>
<p>如果说Cristiano来到皇马，除了俱乐部运作的部分之外，还有他自己的儿皇梦。那么Kaka来到皇马，就更多的是无奈之举。那是意甲没落之前最后的繁华。2007年的夏天，Kaka带着AC米兰在希腊成功复仇利物浦，拿到了那座早该到手的大耳朵杯。而Cristiano也不过是上帝之子的手下败将之一。</p>
<p>“其实我并没有那么在乎伊斯坦布尔的那一晚的，Cris。至少没有别人想象的那么在乎。我的确为此遗憾，也为这个奖杯的丢失带来的一系列的后果遗憾。但是，我更希望把希腊的那个夜晚铭记在心。我虽然曾经失去过，但重要的是，我最后拥有了。虽然有点曲折，但是…我拥有了一个好的结果。”</p>
<p>Cristiano当然知道那些所谓的“遗憾的后果”，在错失奖杯的第二年，Shevchenko远走英伦半岛的切尔西，也为此没有得到那座姗姗来迟的大耳朵杯。但更重要的是，Shevchenko离开亚平宁半岛，被视为意大利足球联赛衰落之前的倒数第二根稻草。</p>
<p>而最后一根稻草正坐在他面前笑盈盈地看他。</p>
<p>10</p>
<p>他不记得他是怎么和刚刚认识不久的Kaka聊到欧冠的了，皇马的战绩并不好，欧冠遥遥无期。他在曼联获得过一座欧冠，自然也希望能在皇马拥有一座。</p>
<p>但他忽然想到一张动图，他曾经在和自己相关的tag下看到过很多次。被人引用来作为伯纳乌双子星早在并肩作战之前就互相赏识的铁证。但他其实并不记得那次击掌。毕竟那场比赛并不能用愉悦来形容，在那个时候也只不过是他人生中无数场比赛中普普通通的一场而已。</p>
<p>但是后来的故事却会给已经发生的过去加上额外的注脚。</p>
<p>11</p>
<p>可直到28岁时Cristiano才想明白，其实有很多事的结果，早在最初他就该预见到。</p>
<p>比如说，Kaka更重视的是“好的结果”，而不是“曲折的过程”。</p>
<p>可是，对于竞技体育来说，好的结果是获得冠军。可是爱情呢？或者说，这世界上的每一种情感呢？</p>
<p>12</p>
<p>他在尤文图斯的首球终于姗姗来迟，还是要承认的，即使你是Cristiano Ronaldo，也会在更换东家之后迟迟不来的进球而有点紧张。这不是什么大不了的事，他一直都拼尽全力去做，也知道进球一定会到来。</p>
<p>“梅开二度，真漂亮的进球。”</p>
<p>他在再一次收到Kaka短信的时候几乎觉得烦躁。他原来的确期盼过，渴求过，但对方却始终装作不懂，不肯给一个清楚的答复。却又在他离开之后不断的问候，在各种各样被问到的场合说他们是朋友，私下也会联系。其实对方也从来没有说谎，甚至这些都是来自他心知肚明的默许和纵容。</p>
<p>他终归还是心软。</p>
<p>13</p>
<p>他看到报纸上的新内容，所有人都对他，对尤文图斯，甚至对整个意甲的未来充满期待。</p>
<p>他忽然很想笑，时光兜兜转转。如果说9年前，Kaka离开AC米兰，被视作意甲繁华跌落的最后一根稻草。谁能想到9年后的今天，他本人转会尤文图斯，被视为意甲重新崛起的标志呢？</p>
<p>14</p>
<p>Kaka看到Cristiano进球的消息，在他的第四场意甲联赛，他梅开二度，帮助尤文图斯2-1取胜。他看到Cris的新队友们都围过去抱着他为他开心。</p>
<p>人人都爱Cris。</p>
<p>Kaka忽然想起09-10赛季刚刚开始不久，他们就在欧冠赛场碰到AC米兰。</p>
<p>Cristiano对于周围人的心情出人意料的格外敏锐，他发现Kaka心情不好，于是乖乖的坐在旁边一声不吭。却又在反复犹豫之后抓住了Kaka的手。</p>
<p>“AC米兰永远都爱你，你不要紧张。”</p>
<p>Kaka回过头看着满脸严肃的男孩，忽然就觉得心情好了起来。他不再犹豫，不再彷徨，还对未来充满期待。Cris直到飞机落地才放开他的手，冲他笑了笑，装作如无其事的冲到前面去抢先下了飞机。</p>
<p>但他留在后面，看到了男孩红成一片的颧骨和侧脸。</p>
<p>Kaka怀疑Cris就是上帝故意降给他的那颗智慧树上的果子【1】，明知道他无法抵抗诱惑，却还是一次次在他耳边告诉他，你不可以吃。除了这一个，其他的你都可以随便享用，但是这颗果子，你不可以碰。亚当没能忍住诱惑，吃掉了那颗果子。</p>
<p>他也忍不住诱惑。</p>
<p>他爱上了Cristiano。</p>
<p>15</p>
<p>他从来都装作不知道的。那些暗流涌动，那些小心试探，那些假装的若无其事。他早就决定了装作不懂，就无论如何都不能再前进一步。</p>
<p>他不知道神父是否真的爱他，也许他遇到Cristiano这件事本身，就已经是神父给他最深的爱意了。</p>
<p>他和Cris一起讨论过圣经，讨论过神和信仰。Cris有很多质疑的想法，他质疑神的全知全能和善良，质疑神的用意和降旨。但Kaka并不觉得被冒犯，他知道Cris爱他，就好像他还记得那个问题。</p>
<p>“神父如果真的爱你，怎么会让你在这里这么痛苦？”</p>
<p>16</p>
<p>他并不知道，在皇马的那四年到底算是什么。</p>
<p>他曾经在看着Cris拿奖之后，在被采访的时候说希望Cris和Messi可以拿更多的奖，这样他就会是十年垄断前最后一个获得金球奖的地球人，大家都会记得他。Cris在散场之后认认真真的告诉他，大家都会记得Kaka。</p>
<p>他忽然觉得世人不重要了，因为他会被他的所爱永远铭记。</p>
<p>17</p>
<p>Cristiano终究还是回复了那条信息，他还是狠不下心不理会Kaka。</p>
<p>他说谢谢，说期待在意甲赛场上和新身份的卡卡相见。</p>
<p>他终归还是只能接受，他是不可能和Kaka再不相见的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注：</p>
<p>【1】：来自圣经创世纪中的著名时间，亚当因为吃了智慧树上的果子而被赶出伊甸园，在尘世受苦。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>